


A Little Too Far

by Carrotpants



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 02:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11522913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carrotpants/pseuds/Carrotpants
Summary: I wrote this not too long ago as a prompt for hitting 300 followers on tumblr, so it's short, but i hope you enjoy it nonetheless





	A Little Too Far

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this not too long ago as a prompt for hitting 300 followers on tumblr, so it's short, but i hope you enjoy it nonetheless

Judy has always enjoyed PDA. The small and gentle kisses, the long drawn out make outs, and quick and exciting bites once in awhile; although Nick has tried to keep his and Judy’s lustrous activities to their apartment, passionate side started to show more and more with each kiss being more drawn out. Everything started one evening near the end of their shift when Judy was talking to Clawhauser in the main lobby and Nick sauntered in with a look that only Judy knew, he was trying his best to hide something. Clawhuaser quickly noticed him before Judy could. 

“Hey Nick!” Ben yelled from across the lobby causing Judy and turn around and smile at him. 

“Hey, buddy” Nick said calmly “here, have a doughnut.” Nick handed Ben a doughnut and he took it without hesitation. He said thanks and ate the whole thing in one bite, it was a fox sized one after all. 

“You two can continue your conversation, I’ll just sit and listen, I’ve got nothing better to do.” Nick’s casual voice was all Judy needed to interpret that nick needed something more than just kiss.

“Alright, it’s up to you if you want to chime in!” Ben said quickly. Nick had already tuned out the conversation going on and let his eyes wander. From the left and right to the lobby to the little crumbs still on Clawhauser’s desk, but finally on the round rump of his partner and lover, Judy. His mind was quickly filling with fantasies about tonight. Without even thinking, his hand had hovered over by Judy’s butt. Nick hesitated for a moment, looking around to see how many people were around, and luckily there wasn’t many. The ones that were, were looking away or in private conversations. Nick had made the final decision, In a quick second his paw was touching and squeezing the most perfect ass he had ever seen, the amount of give it had was dream like. Judy was caught a little off guard as she didn’t really expect Nick to lose control.

“Uh ben, we’re going to have to cut this short” Judy interrupted Clawhauser. 

“Aww, how come?” he questioned her.

“I-uh, have, to, do paperwork i forgot!” the excuse was a little half assed as she half of her ass was in the much larger paws of her associate and she was trying not to let her eagerness get the better of her.

“Welll okay, if you have to, see you tomorrow then!” Claw ended the conversation fast. He noticed what was happening. Judy turned around making Nick let go of her. 

“My office, now.” Judy whispered in a harsh tone. She surprised herself at how angry that sounded, as Nick’s look turned to one of despair. Nick and Judy said nothing on the way to her office, but when they got there Judy sat down ready to tell Nick why he’s in the wrong.

“Look, I’m sorry.” Nick said sadly before Judy could get a word out.

“It’s alright Nick, I do realize that I sounded mean back in the lobby, I just wanted to say that I didn’t expect it was all.” Judy apologised, Nick’s look on his face went from sorrowful to a more surprised look. Nick squinted his eyes and smiled deviously.

“So you’re not saying no?” 

“I never said not to~” Judy quietly said in a seductive manner. Nick looked at his watch, Only 15 minutes before their shift ended. Nick leaned on and gave Judy a quick kiss that Judy wanted to lean into but was disappointed when Nick pulled away.

“I’ll see you in 15 minutes at the end of our shift” Nick said aloud casually. He walked away leaving Judy wanting more; and more she did receive. The following 15 minutes had Judy squirming in her seat as she thought about Nick and her might do tonight. The next hour had the two engaging in a few rougher rounds of their casual intercourse in their car in the ZPD parking lot. After that they went home, had dinner and more sex, and went to bed. 

The next day during their lunch break, Judy was sitting in the break room eating her lunch, wondering if any cases or calls will come up as the day had taken a slow and monotonous turn once Nick and her brought in a guy for GTA earlier in the morning. Judy threw the remains of what was left of her lunch and started to head out, when she entered the hallway a turned, she noticed Nick standing there, leaning against the wall looking at his phone. 

“Nick? What are you doing out here, have you eaten today?” Judy said worried about her partner. As she ended her sentence, she took notice of the rather large tent that Nick was pitching in his pants. 

“Yeah, I’ve snacked throughout the day.” Nick said trying not to pay any attention to the erection. Since this morning Judy had smelled so good and he wasn’t quite sure why. Even when they had brought in that one guy earlier her normal scent seems to be sending him over the edge. Nick put away his phone and advanced on Judy, she didn’t make a sound as she pulled him in for a passionate kiss, shoving their tongues against each other’s. One of Nick’s paw had reached down and started groping Judy’s rump making her moan softly. Judy, without thinking had her paw wandering over to Nick’s crotch, rubbing his his rock hard cock, causing him to growl. 

“Uhh” A voice sounded from their left causing Judy to jump out of her skin and push Nick away abruptly. One of the wolves had walked out of the break room and noticed the two making out.  
“I-uh-ho-how long have you been standing there?” Judy stuttered 

“Not very long, I’ll just go and pretend I didn’t see it.” the wolf said in a drawn out manner and then left in a rush

“Nick, let’s just agree and not go that far next time.” Judy said, her ears down and bright red from embarrassment. 

“I agree” Nick huffed and walked away in the opposite direction. Leaving Judy to her thoughts. 

Although they had agreed to not do that again, the very next day they decided on some PDA Nick had slipped one of his paws into Judy’s pant causing her to squeak out a sharp moan making both of them jump and realise what they were doing. And again and again for the next two days did this happen, they took it one step farther. They were practically in foreplay territory. The following morning after Nick decided to finger Judy during role call, Judy approached Nick before their lunch break already horny and, to the fox, clearly holding back.

“Nick I just thought of an idea, meet me in the janitor's closet at the far end of the building in 10 minutes.” Judy confidently said. She ran off without giving Nick a chance to voice his opinion in Judy’s decision. There at the far end of the building sat a large janitorial closet ment for the larger mammals at the ZPD.   
Nick entered the room. And look around, it was pitch black in the room. Nick turned on the phone to get a better look around the room only for the door to shut behind him and the room to flash into sight by a singular incandescent, dim, bulb. Nick turned around and look up to see judy sitting on the light switch.

“Well, you got me trapped. now what will the predator do to her frightened prey?” Nick said sarcastically. Judy, using the nearby mop leaning on the wall to slide down, approached nick giggling. She swayed her hips more than usual to get more of Nick’s attention, and it worked. Before judy could say a word she was pulled in for a kiss. They parted lips shortly after, making a small smeck noise. 

“Nick, I don’t think we can handle waiting till after work so we can fuck.” Judy said cautiously. 

“Well I’m glad you wanted to do something about it before we got in trouble with buffalo butt.” Nick remarked. 

“Yeah” Judy whispered before pulling Nick in for another kiss, this time making it longer, pushing her tongue into Nick’s mouth, he still tastes like coffee and blueberry jam from this morning. Nick lifted up Judy’s uniform, unbuckling her vest and pulling it over and off of her, returning to the makeout after it hit the floor. Nick then slid his paw under Judy’s jumpsuit to feel the soft fur of her chest. Judy grabbed ahold of that paw and guided it down to her pants where Nick undid her buckle and his own. Nick pulled down Judy’s pants and panties with one movement. Nick picked Judy up, turning around, and pinning her against the door of the closet. They stared at each other a few moments before Nick push down his pants just enough to reveal his hot red dick. Judy got a good look at Nick’s pulsing member before he adjusted himself.

“Do it nick.” she breathed. And with that Nick inserted his cock into Judy’s soaking vagina, with both of them moaning out loud. Judy looked deep into Nick’s eyes, and she knew what was coming. He started pumping his dick in and out of Judy and a steady pace. Judy moaned and nick growled in return. His thrusting getting faster and faster as Judy felt His knot grow. Nick bit down on Judy’s neck making her groan through the rest of her moans. Nick had to let go as Nick was on the verge and just needed that knot.

“J-judy, I- i need to-”

“Not yet nick, just a little longer, come on harder!” she shouted. Nick moaned and thrusted a harder making judy lay her head against the door and grab a hold of nick. Nick couldn’t take anymore thrusting, and need to knot now.

“Come on Nick, CUM IN ME PLEASE!” with her command Nick thrusted one last time popping in his knot and his tip pushing against Judy’s cervix, pumping her full of his load. Their moans filled the room as his cock is squeezed by the soft yet muscular walls of Judy’s tight cunt.   
They looked at each other tired and ready for a nap.

“Tomorrow?” Nick panted resting his head between Judy’s ears.

“Tomorrow.”


End file.
